


Plaits

by SalveSiS



Series: Constellations [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Insecurity, Platonic Relationships, Terra is a sensitive guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalveSiS/pseuds/SalveSiS
Summary: He saw Naminé standing in front of her vanity. Her cheeks were puffed out and her fingers were tangled in her hair.She saw him in her mirror’s reflection, and she spun around to face him akin a cornered rabbit. “Terra! Ho-Hello. What are you doing here?”





	

Naminé was a reclusive person. Ever since she’d moved into the castle, she avoided Terra, Ven, and Aqua like the plague, showing up for meals but making almost no attempt at real conversation. She often perched herself at the strangest locations at the strangest times. She sketched for hours. Her eyes never moved beyond her sketchbook and her muse. She reminded Terra of a phantom (as much as he hated to make the comparison). 

Terra’s concern reached its peak one afternoon. He watched Aqua and Ven go through basic magic spells when it struck him how there’d been no sign of Naminé all morning. She hadn’t shown up for breakfast. 

He went to her room. It was one thing to keep to herself, but she couldn’t skip meals. She was thin enough as it is. 

He forgot to knock, and he saw Naminé standing in front of her vanity. Her cheeks were puffed out and her fingers were tangled in her hair. 

She saw him in her mirror’s reflection, and she spun around to face him akin a cornered rabbit. “Terra! Ho-Hello. What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Terra tried to keep his voice light. “What are you doing up here?” 

Naminé bit her lip. “I…Nothing.” 

Here, Terra cracked a smile and prodded, “Didn’t look like nothing.” 

“It’s silly.” Naminé said. “Kairi told me about how some girls braid their hair and…” 

She trailed off, face flushed with embarrassment. 

“Oh,” Terra scratched his cheek.

“I can’t figure it out,” said Naminé dolefully. “It’s fine, though. It was a dumb thing to try, anyway.” 

“I can do it for you.” The words were out before Terra had a chance to think. 

Naminé blinked. “You know how?”

Terra coughed. “Uh, yeah. I-Aqua used to force me to play dress up with her when we were younger so, I just picked it up. It’s been awhile since I’ve actually done one, but if you wanted…” 

“I don’t want to bother you.” 

“It’s no trouble,” Terra said, even though he’d basked in joy the day Aqua’s cataract of hair had burned off in a training session. But this was the most he heard Naminé talk in days. From what he remembered, Aqua tended to be more open with her thoughts when he fixed her hair. Maybe the same would apply to Naminé. Something was bothering her. He needed to find out what so he could fix it. 

Naminé took awhile to answer. When she did, it was with a hesitant, wavy voice. “O-Okay.” 

Terra tried for a smile. He took out a hairbrush and bands from the dresser and got to work. 

Lacking Aqua’s shine, Naminé’s hair was thick and rough. It occurred to Terra that maybe Aqua was better suited for this, and he fought the urge to slap his forehead. “So…” He cleared his throat. “How are you?” 

Naminé started. “Um….I’m good.” 

Terra stopped brushing her hair. Years of being under Xehanort’s control had left him better able to read people. Even without taking her recent behavior into account, the way her voice wavered told Terra all he needed to know. “You know, Naminé,” he said gently. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. But if something’s wrong, let us know so we can help.” 

Naminé avoided his gaze. “…Why did you ask me to move here?” 

Terra drew back. “What?” 

“I mean-I’m grateful. Really. But you barely know me. We’re not-I don’t belong here, and-” 

“Stop that,” Terra said. He tried not to feel guilty when her entire body jostled with nerves, and continued, “Naminé. Is that how you really feel?” 

Naminé didn’t answer. Terra let out a sad sigh. “You belong here, Naminé. We  _want_ you here.” 

“But  _why?”_ Naminé asked, voice growing strained with confusion. Her eyes brightened, her lower lip trembled. 

“You helped me,” Terra said, gently. “I was alone for so long. My hatred was consuming me when I heard your voice. You told me not to give up, remember. You reminded me there were other reasons to keep fighting besides hatred or vengeance.” 

“Sora’s the one who saved you,” She said. 

“You found me first,” Terra shot right back. “You let the king know we needed helped. You made sure Sora would be strong enough to help us.” Having gone back to braiding her hair, he tied another knot together. “How could we leave behind a friend like that?” 

No answer. Terra applied the finishing touches and took a step back. “Viola! How do you like it?” 

The blonde stared at her reflection. Bringing the tips of her fingers to her hairline, her face pink, she said, “It’s so pretty. Thank you, Terra.” 

Terra smiled warmly at her. “You know, Aqua and Ven are in the throne room practicing some magic spells. I sure could use a refresher. Wanna join?” 

Naminé’s lips parted. “S-Sure.” And she smiled. It was small and shy, but it was real and brimmed with hope and anticipation. The sight warmed Terra’s heart, and he knew things would be fine.  _Naminé_ would be okay. 

He was glad; he could endure anything as long as his friends were okay.


End file.
